The Princess and her Tears
by Sony89
Summary: Who made the basketballclub's little Princess cry? Chad and Kelsi Friendship - a little Ryelsi ;


It seems I'm always making Kelsi cry O.o I'm so sorry, but that's what i can write best.

I love Chad and Kelsi friendship, so a little bit of that in here!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**The Princess and her Tears**

'I can't believe she has that kind of effect on me..', Chad thought while racing towards the auditorium to fetch his basketball.

He was so distracted by Taylor (and her gorgeous outfit), but he had NEVER ever before forgotten his basketball.

On his way to the auditorium he went by Sharpay and Ryan who were arguing, but he couldn't deal with them right now. He had to fetch his ball!

He was not surprised when he heard the sound of a piano playing in the theatre, so he tried to enter as quiet as possible, not to disturb Kelsi, the basketball team's little sister and princess. She didn't know anything about the second nickname of course.

Chad was just about to go to the dressing rooms, when he heard a sound that he didn't like. A sob.

"Kelsi?"

Her fingers slipped and she yelped.

"C-Chad! Don't scare me like that!", she whined and quickly wiped her cheeks. Chad sat down next to her, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and fidgeted with her hands nervously.

"N-Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

Kelsi knew that it was a stupid answer, but she really didn't want to talk about it. What if Chad didn't understand? He was one of the most overprotective people she knew (which made her happy sometimes.)

Chad raised an eyebrow and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"You've been crying. Of course something's wrong.."

Kelsi sighed. She knew there was no way the basketball player would let her get away now. So she told him.

"It's… You know I'm going to prom with Ryan right? I overheard a conversation between him and Sharpay earlier, and it seemed like he only asked me to prom because Sharpay told him to do so and- HEY! Where are you going?"

It was not like Kelsi didn't know why Chad suddenly jumped up from the piano bench and dashed out to find Ryan Evans… And that's what the problem was.

Without thinking she just grabbed Chad's basketball which she had found earlier in the dressing rooms, and ran after him.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Ryan, did you hear what I just said?", Sharpay yelled and took a step forward.

Her brother however did the same.

"Yes, I did. And tell you what? I. do. Not. CARE! I am not your servant Sharpay!"

They were yelling and insulting each other for 20 minutes already. Troy and the rest of the gang didn't dare to step between them.

Seeing Sharpay acting like she did now was no rare sight, but Ryan shouting back and his usually happy face being angry definitely was. And it was scary.

"Shouldn't we.. ahm.. do something?", asked Gabriella, but she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"EVANS!"

The wildcats standing in the hallway had their eyes on Chad who appeared and searched for a blue hat, which made Ryan easy to find.

Sharpay backed away as her brother was grabbed by his collar and slammed into the next lockers.

Ryan needed a little time to realise what was happening, but he was still so heated up about the fight with Sharpay, to glare at Chad furiously.

"What the HECK is your problem, Danforth?", he hissed and pushed him away from himself. Yoga did provide some muscles after all.

Chad was so angry, he wasn't even surprised about the sudden strength of Ryan.

Everybody was quiet and the hallway was completely silent. Nobody dared to move, because everybody felt the tension between them.

"What my problem is? You hurt our princess, that's w hat my problem is!"

Ryan blinked and looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Troy, Zeke and Jason however growled. They knew what and about whom he was talking.

"What?"

"He hurt Kelsi?"

"What did you do to her?!"

Chad didn't bother to turn around and look at the angry faces of his team mates. He looked at Ryan instead.

"Yeah, she's sitting in the auditorium, crying because of you!"

Ryan saw Chad's fist flying towards his face, and he closed his eyes. He was too paralyzed by the fact that Kelsi was crying and he was the one to be blamed for it.

But the hit did not come.

"NOOOO!"

The next thing Ryan saw was a basketball that collided with Chad's forehead, which made him trip and fall to the ground.

Kelsi stood at the other end of the hallway, taking deep breaths. Apparently, she had thrown Chad's ball at her to save Ryan.

She came running to her friend and helped him up.

"I'm sorry Chad! I couldn't think of another method to stop you!"

Troy picked up Chad's basketball and looked at Kelsi.

"Why'd you do that? Don't you think he deserves a little punishment? He made you cry.."

Kelsi sighed and shook her head.

"Why would he need punishment for making me happy?"

"HUH?"

The young composer turned around and smiled at Ryan shyly.

"What do you mean? Would you like to explain why I was crying?"

#-#-#-#-#

The wildcats were sitting in the cafeteria and Taylor brought some ice for Chad's head. There was already a bump on his forehead.

"Oh don't be such a sissy…", Taylor said when she pressed the ice against her boyfriends head.

"So, Ryan asked you to be his girlfriend. An then what?"

Gabriella and the other girls were smiling and trying not to look at Ryan, who was turning at least 10 different shades of red.

"Well, Sharpay didn't want to hear anything about that and tried to explain, that Ryan just asked me to prom because she told him to do so.

I already knew that it wasn't true, so I was laughing at her… which ended up in a bitchslap..", Kelsi answered and sighed.

"That's why I cried. Ryan ran after Sharpay to give her a piece of his mind, and I was left in the auditorium… when Mr. Overprotective appeared."

They all laughed, looking at Chad.

"Hey! I somebody hurts our princess it's okay to be overprotective!"

#-#-#-#-#-#

Honestly speaking. I don't like it very much, but I'm posting it anyways.

Maybe I should do drabbles again, they're easier to write. Once again, sorry for mistakes!


End file.
